nanodayo, heh?
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Sampai saat ini ada satu hal yang belum diketahui oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro, yakni tentang 'nanodayo' yang selalu Midorima Shintaro gunakan untuk mengakhiri hampir semua kalimatnya. / MidoAka/AkaMido / Mind to read?


**Kuroko no Basuke and All Character © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **nanodayo, heh? © Arisa Morishita**

.

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Semi-Canon, possible Out of Character, possible typo(s), fluff, Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Gajeness, Midorima Shintaro/Akashi Seijuuro or Akashi Seijuuro/Midorima Shintaro, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seharusnya di jam seperti ini waktunya bagi Midorima Shintaro untuk telinganya menangkap berbagai bunyi yang dihasilkan dari pantulan bola oranye dan decitan sepatu yang selalu memenuhi gimnasium, namun entah dengan alasan yang begitu jelas ia diajak—paksa—keluar berdua oleh pemuda yang sering disebut sang _Emperor_.

Pada dasarnya Midorima merasa tidak keberatan dengan ajakan Akashi, hanya yang membuatnya heran adalah para seniornya membiarkan dirinya tidak latihan untuk hari ini—bahkan Takao tidak berisik untuk urusan ini. Entah karena orang yang mengajaknya adalah Akashi atau karena takut dilempar dengan sebuah gunting jika tidak memberikan izin pada Midorima—ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk membuat beberapa asumsi dalam kepalanya.

Tidak biasanya untuk seorang Akashi Seijuro mengajaknya keluar dan menikmati keadaan sekitar dengan berjalan kaki, yang tersimpan dalam memorinya terakhir kali mereka keluar bersama sembari menaiki _limousin_ mewah milik Akashi.

Sesaat mata hijau terang milik Midorima menatap benda dalam genggamannya, sebuah gunting berukuran sedang dengan pegangan berwarna serupa dengan helaian rambutnya—ya, _lucky item_ miliknya hari ini untuk _Cancer_. Ia teringat dengan ramalan yang menemani sarapannya di pagi hari.

 _Selamat untuk para Sagitarius, keberuntungan kalian hari ini berada di urutan pertama. Sementara untuk para Cancer nampaknya hari ini keberuntungan kalian berada di antara beruntung dan tidak beruntung. Maka dari itu kusarankan untuk kalian—para Cancer—membawa lucky item kalian dan mencoba untuk mewaspadai para Sagitarius._

Helaan napas berhasil lolos dari mulut Midorima, pemuda di sebelahnya ini merupakan salah satu dari para _Sagitarius_ itu, mungkin ia harus sedikit menaikkan taraf kewaspadaannya terhadap Akashi.

Tentu saja patut untuk diwaspadai karena Akashi mengajaknya pergi tanpa diberi tahu Midorima akan dibawa ke mana sehabis sepulang sekolah dan tubuh masih berbalutkan seragam sekolah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda dengan nama kecil Shintaro itu kelihatan sedikit resah.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa kau mengajakku keluar, _nanodayo_?"

Akashi tidak langsung merespon, Midorima sudah menduga bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Keheningan sesaat memasuki ruang di antara mereka.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh pergi latihan, Shintaro"

 _Jawaban macam apa itu, nanodayo …_

Jika ini merupakan sebuah animasi yang ia sukai ketika kecil, maka sekarang mungkin akan ada perempatan _imajer_ kecil yang muncul di pelipis Midorima. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya—yang sudah menjadi ciri khas sendiri. "Setidaknya katakan padaku kau akan membawaku ke mana, _nanodayo_."

Kedua alis Akashi bertemu sesaat, tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya ia berkata— "Ikut saja dan kau akan lihat." —sembari sedikit menaikkan kecepatan berjalannya.

Perintah Akashi adalah mutlak, Midorima hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Akashi. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menutupi rasa keingintahuannya.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang menemani mereka, baik Akashi maupun Midorima. Mereka terus mengambil langkah seolah tidak ada beban yang menghampiri, bahkan tidak menyadari sudah memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah tanah lapang dengan yang dihiasi oleh permukaan rumput hijau nan empuk.

Midorima sukses sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, untuk apa Akashi membawanya ke tempat ini?

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, segera Akashi mengangkat suaranya. "Sesekali kau mengajakku kencan, jadi aku tidak perlu memaksamu kencan dengan cara seperti ini."

Gumaman heran berhasil lolos dari mulut Midorima, otaknya terlalu cepat untuk mencerna lontaran kalimat dari Akashi sehingga aliran darahnya memanas di sekitar wajahnya. Kalimat yang begitu frontal dari seorang Akashi—pikirnya.

Kembali ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya—mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajakmu kencan, hanya saja aku sulit mencari waktu luang, _nanodayo_ ," ucapnya gugup. "Jadi, apa maumu, _nanodayo_?"

"Tidak ada." Suara datar Akashi memasuki pendengaran Midorima. "Hanya berkencan denganmu di tempat ini, **berdua**." Ia sedikit memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebelah alis Midorima sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar pernyataan dari lawan bicaranya, karena sudah terlanjur dirinya mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu—tidak ada salahnya ia menuruti permintaan—atau perintah—dari sang _Emperor_.

Segera ia mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka duduk—yang mata hijaunya temukan sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dengan dedaunan yang lebat, cocok untuk berteduh dari teriknya sinar ultraviolet. Midorima melangkah kecil menuju pohon itu dan duduk di bawah sana, disusul oleh Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Midorima.

"Seperti ini yang kauinginkan, Akashi, _nanodayo_?"

Gumaman kecil dari Akashi memasuki indera pendengarannya, mengiyakan atas pertanyaan yang diucapkan olehnya. Matanya menatap ke depan, membiarkan Akashi dalam posisinya sekarang.

Keheningan kembali memasuki ruang di antara mereka, membiarkan angin sepoi membelai lembut helaian rambut mereka. Mereka cukup menikmati suasana yang terbentuk di antara mereka, walau lebih banyak bergeming tanpa berkata-kata.

"Shintaro, coba katakan sesuatu."

Midorima sedikit tersentak saat nama kecilnya disebut oleh Akashi secara tiba-tiba. "Apa, _nanodayo_?"

Akashi segera memicingkan kedua matanya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Shintaro, dari hal itu Midorima dapat merasakan kalau lawan bicaranya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia teringat Akashi pernah berkata padanya bahwa dia itu absolut, mengetahui segalanya dan lain-lain—yang hampir membuat kepalanya pening. Itu cukup terbukti, selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang tak pernah mengelak dari perintah Akashi—entah karena ancaman gunting itu atau bukan, keputusan yang dibuatnya selalu berbuah manis dan dapat mengetahui segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Bahkan dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, ingin rasanya ia mengendus kesal. Midorima belum mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Akashi walaupun mereka **telah** berhubungan semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah bawah. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok di rumahnya—kebetulan sekali rumahnya terbuat dari batu beton.

 _Semoga saja ada satu hal yang Akashi tidak ketahui, biar dia tidak menyombongkan dirinya soal keabsolutannya itu …_

—kenapa tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu terlintas dalam benak Midorima.

"Apa kau harus mengakhiri semua kalimatmu dengan ' _nanodayo_ ', Shintaro?"

Menyirit bingung, segera ia menyingkirkan kepala Akashi dari bahunya—memberikan isyarat agar dia duduk tegak—mata hijaunya mendelik tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Maksudmu apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Setiap kali kau berbicara selalu diakhiri dengan ' _nanodayo_ ', contohnya seperti tadi."

"Memangnya aku selalu mengatakan ' _nanodayo_ ' di akhir kalimatku, ya, _nanodayo_?"

Sukses sudah membuat Akashi menyirit. "Selalu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Tidak, _nanodayo_."

Di saat itu juga ingin rasanya Akashi meledakkan tawanya, tapi ia harus menahannya.

"Coba katakan sesuatu tanpa ' _nanodayo_ '."

"Mengatakan apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Sebut namaku."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang dulunya satu tim ketika di sekolah menengah bawah, ia hanya bisa menurut. "Akashi …" Ia terdiam sesaat, Akashi menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. "… _nanodayo_."

Luntur sudah _image_ Akashi yang sebanding dengan es itu dengan suara tawa yang begitu memekakkan di telinga Midorima.

Merasa terhina, Midorima segera membetulkan posisi kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun, tidak terima akan suara tawa Akashi seolah meremehkannya. "Apa yang lucu, _nanodayo_!?"

Segera pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu meredakan tawanya. "Coba sebut namaku lagi, Shintaro."

"Akashi, _nano—_ "

Midorima belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sukses sudah kedua matanya melebar saat mengetahui apa yang mengunci bibirnya—ya, Akashi mengunci bibir pemuda dengan nama kecil Shintaro dengan bibir miliknya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Akashi melepaskan tautan bibirnya, mata heterokromatiknya menatap mata hijau Midorima yang masih terbelak kaget. Ia bisa melihat wajah Midorima yang mulai memerah, kembali ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Setidaknya ada fakta baru yang kuketahui di hari ini, memang tidak salah aku mengajakmu berkencan."

 _Seharusnya yang tepat itu 'memaksaku' berkencan, nanodayo!_

Midorima tidak menuntut jawaban atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi, namun dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa disuruh. "Satu cara untuk kau tidak mengatakan ' _nanodayo_ ' dengan menciummu." Seringai tipis terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Decakan kesal lolos dari mulut Midorima, sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan asumsi-asumsi aneh. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan dari acara _Oha-Asa_ yang ditontonnya tadi pagi benar; harus mewaspadai para _Sagitarius._

Ingatkan padanya agar tidak berbicara dengan Akashi selama sebulan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo, semua penghuni FKNBI! Ini FF perdanaku di fandom ini~ Salam kenal semuanya X'D**

 **Iya, ini cuma penghilang stres sesaat, bahkan ini terlintas di benakku saat aku sedang mengerjakan proyek lain di fandom lain.**

 **Gaje? Iya, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi terima kasih lho sudah mampir untuk membaca FF ini! Jika berkenan, tinggalkanlah review dalam segala bentuk di sini ^^**


End file.
